halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylph
The Sylphs as researched and recorded by Dr. Ross. Appearance Sylphs appear as normal human females do with the exceptions that Sylphs natural skin pigment is naturally blue or light purple. Their hair color can range from dark orange to bright red. Another noticeable feature of the Sylph is their elongated ears. Sylphs usually stand 5’8’’, but can be found a bit shorter. It is also noted that Sylphs do not bear any apparel of any kind. Their racial achievements have only progressed to the point of intelligent speech. Neither clothing nor the means to create them is known to them. On their temperate Homeworld, they rarely experience cold. During the times they do, they gather into groups and use body heat to remain warm. Government Sylphs are clan based in societal terms. Each clan has its own leaders known as Matriarchs, and their clan members. The clans have their own laws in which other clans when in another's territory must abide by, however there are a few laws that each and every clan must follow. Matriarch Matron Maiden Reproduction The breeding status of Sylphs is rather ominous. Sylphs, being a female only species brought many questions to Dr. Ross as she studied their species firsthand. How they reproduce was a common occurring question for her. Asexual reproduction was her only idea as a possibility. She later learned that was not the case however. Eleanor Ross was granted by the Sylph Tei to do a complete research project on said Sylph save for a biopsy. On-board Eleanor's cargo ship; the Deni Amar, where she had a rather large and complex science set paid for by the Jenova Corporation, Elizabeth performed an array of tests on Tei. Through days of scientific study, it was concluded that Sylphs do in fact require a mate, however it is not a male partner. Sylphs have a reproductive system that somewhat differs from most life forms. Sylphs produce eggs as most female beings do, but do not require sperm to fertilize them. As Sylphs are a single gender species the sperm devoid race adapted to continue reproduction. Sylphs now produce a chemical Dr. Ross named Elixis. It is a fertilizing chemical passed from one Sylph to the next through sexual intercourse. Since the genes passed are from two female parents, the infant is always female. Physical characteristics of the infant such as eye color; hair color and wing color are most often the traits of the mother with the dominant gene. If both parents have all dominant genes (very rare) the pigments often mix into new colors. For those of new pigments, they are believed to be Seers by the Sylph whole. They are treated better than the other infants, but are restricted to sacred areas on the planet. It is often that both parents become pregnant during breeding, as the pregnancy rate is greatly increased in Sylphs. The research conducted by Eleanor suggests that a Sylph would be able to successfully reproduce with a mate of another race, given that the mate is strictly female. During the interspecies mating, only the mate of the Sylph would become impregnated while the Sylph would only gain the ability to lactate. Sylphs would impregnate their mate by using the Elixis in the same manner as with another sylph mate. The Elixis when coming in contact with another species' birthing host melds with the DNA structure of the host and is able to fertilize the eggs just as sperm would. The offspring will always be Sylphan, but contain characteristics of the "Birth Mother"; mainly eye color, although other physical characteristics transferred would include facial structure, waist size and breast size. Interspecies Mating The Interspecies Mating Laws require that the "Birth Mother" upon giving birth to the child would inherit all rights to the child and even that of the Sylph mate allowing her to do what she wills with them. This can including taking them off world, though as no interspecies mating has yet occurred makes it a fearful thought for the Sylphs. Naming System Protectorate The Jenova Corporation placed the Sylph species at the top of its protectorate list as a high priority species. Using the research provided solely by Dr. Ross, active containment of the planet and its native species is necessary.